


Home Is Where You Are

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up in Gene's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #90](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1932468.html?thread=23769524). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

When Sam wakes it takes him a moment to find his bearings. He’s not staring up at the grotty ceiling of his flat or the pristine white of a hospital ward. He’s not in his own bed, either. And that’s when it clicks.

He dresses quickly and dashes down the stairs, only to emerge into a living room where Gene is sitting stretched out on the sofa, glasses perched and reading a book.

He looks up briefly to utter a “Morning, Sam” and then returns to reading.

Sam stares. “You’re not kicking me out, then.”

“Nah. Make yourself at home.”


End file.
